Not so small world after all
by 13overload13
Summary: Two siblings accedently enter a Disney World and have to get out before it's too late. really bad summary. title in progress XP
1. Prologue

**Ok, first Disney story so, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:I(sadly)don't own anything but my characters and the story**

"Julian! You get back here right now!" Macy yelled running down the hallway after her brother. "Never!" he yelled, nearly tripping over the bump in the carpet. He had stolen his sister's roller blades and ran off with them. He had ran, out of her room, down the stairs and out the door. Macy just about had it and was now running full blast.

Up ahead, Julian had ran into the forest and was now ducking from branches, jumping over tree roots that had grown over-ground.***** He then stopped in the middle of a circle of trees with randome pictureson them. A few moments later Macy skidded next to him and then yelled, "What was that...for...you..little..wow."**.** They were both starring at one of the trees it had a jack-o-lantern on it with a 3-D nose hole.

"Cool! It was right here ALL this time and we didn't even know it?" Julian reached for the handle before his sister slapped it away. "Ow. What was that for?" he said, rubbing his hand. "Do you even know what's behinde there?" she snapped standing in between Julian and the door. Macy and Julian glaired at eachother before Julian looked over to the side. Macy followed his gaze, but then he ran around her and jumped through the door.

Macy groaned, then said to herself, "I cannot belive I'm doing this..." then she jumped in after him.

**Ok, this be the end of the, .:PROLOG!:. I bet you can guess where their going^_^ so, reveiw!**


	2. Chapter 1

Hey, Julian here. So, here's what happened next...oh yeah! I was falling, like, in _Alice in Wonderland_. BAM![I'm not too good a sound effects ok!]I smashed into the floor. It didn't hurt, it just felt like landing a belly-flop in a pool. "Oh, what happened?" I blinked my eyes and saw, the tree-circle. I jutted out my lip making me look pouty. "Hm. No fare. Ok, Macy, just start the taunting-ahh!" I was starring straight at a s-skeliton!

"Hello, where did you come from?" the skeliton said. After a few moment I recondnized him from the Halloween movie we always watched when it came back in theaters. "Y-you're not going to hurt me. Are you?" I said, still a bit tramatized. "Hurt you? Of coarse not! Scare you, maybe but not hurt you." uh, Jack told me while I got up. "Where am I?"

"You're in Halloween town." he lost me at Halloween.

* * *

Ok, now it's my turn. I must've been crazy to jump in after Julian because_[Hey! Shut it and let me continue!]_it was like worst than tower of terror!(and I don't even _like _that ride!) I finally got to the ground, yeah, ouch. I looked around and I saw that I was in the same place. I stood up and saw my roller blades on the floor and put them on(scince I was still only wearing striped socks). I stood up"Where are you Julian?" _bark bark!_ I looked down and saw a white ghost dog.

"Zero?" (I _know_ my movies)he barked again"Oh, no. Do you know where my brother is?" why was I asking him this? Zero shook his ghost head then I got an idea that might be crazy enough to work. "Hold still." I told him while taking out my belt and hooking it onto his colar. "Ok, now take me to..." I can't belive I was going blank on the name of the main place in a movie that I see every day at school on people's junk!**[This, is accutally true] "-**Hallowentown!" Again, crazy. The even crazier thing is that not even two seconds after he went, uh, well, what do you say ghost dogs do? ran? whatever.

He 'ran' up ahead, pulling me along on my skates. I could see a rustey black gate in front of a grave yard. I hope that there would be no ghost popping out like in Hauted Mantion. Like nothing was wrong, Zero just passed through to the Halloweentown sign above an arch. Finally I saw Julian who was comenting on how cool the place was, typical.

"Julian you're dead!" I yelled at him while taking the belt off of Zero's collar. He turned around and grinned at me "hi Macy!" I glaired at him and screamed, "Do you even know where we are?"

He nodded "yes, and you were smart to pick Jack and Sally as your favorite characters, They're awsome!" my 'inner movie-adic' softened me "You, met them?" he nodded again and bent down to pet Zero. _Don't even think about it **DON'T** even think about it!_ I thought about it. "Hey, Julian, Julian. JULIAN!" I don't care if he has ADD, my movie-adic side was taking over and I needed some questions to be answered.

[Ok, Julian's complaining that I'm hogging the computer and is threting the worst thing:to tell mom. So, I'll give it back to him now.]

* * *

**Ok, I know it's short but I was WAY to lazy and buisy with other stuff. I don't know if this is important, but Macy is 11 and Julian is about 8. Sout out to Barbiegirl 22 for reveiwing!**


End file.
